


4 Times Clark Was Jealous and The 1 Time Bruce Was

by supremegreendragon



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Hal is the butt of jokes, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, The Justice League are total trolls guys, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: The Justice League came up with a game to torture poor Bruce and Clark. It's called 'How Jealous Can We Make Clark?'





	4 Times Clark Was Jealous and The 1 Time Bruce Was

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [4 Times Clark Was Jealous and The 1 Time Bruce Was (dịch)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998367) by [AlexSummers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSummers/pseuds/AlexSummers)



Clark would’ve never considered himself to be a possessive man. But ever since he started dating Bruce, that all had changed. People flirted with his lover constantly, ticking him off to no end, making him feel jealousy like he had never felt it before. It couldn’t be helped though. Since Bruce was both Batman and a billionaire playboy, it was only natural that people would flirt. Every time Clark would see someone make passes at Bruce, he had to stop himself from blowing them away with his Super Breathtm.

And the jealousy never stopped. He figured that at least in the Justice League HQ, he wouldn’t have to worry about that. He figured wrong.

“Batman, can you look over these documents?” Diana asked. She leaned over his shoulder--a little too closely--while Clark watched in the background. Diana caught his eye and smirked, making his blood boil. She was doing this on purpose.

“Wonder Woman, this is an advertisement for a restaurant,” Bruce sounded annoyed and perplexed at the same time.

“So, it is! Anyway, it looks like a good place to eat. Wanna go sometime? Just you and me?”

“What?”

Clark’s eyes were glowing a vicious red at this point. The more he watched, the more he trembled with unreleased rage. Did he have to tattoo his name onto Bruce’s chin just for people to know he was taken? Diana had to suppress a cackle. She was watching his reactions very closely. Bruce noticed Clark’s anger with a frown, then turned his attention back on Diana.

“No, thank you. We’re supposed to be working, so do something important and stop wasting my time.”

“Aye aye, captain,” she mumbled sarcastically. Once she was gone, Batman shot Superman a dark look.

“She was only trying to get a reaction out of you.”

Clark didn’t believe that. He knew Diana liked Bruce a lot, “Or she was trying to steal you---”

Whoops! That came out wrong.

“Excuse me? Steal me? Like I’m a possession?”

Darn it, Clark! You and your big mouth!

“No! I meant---”

“Save it,” Bruce went back to work, “You need to work on your jealousy, Clark.”

Xxxxx

Clark was sparring with Barry, matching his super speed with his own. It gave him a good workout, dodging the tornado of punches Barry liked to pull. Meanwhile, Ollie and Bruce were sparring in an arena next to theirs. Ollie had used a net arrow to trap Bruce. Before Bruce could use one of his many tools to get free, Ollie jumped on top of him, effectively pinning him down to the ground.

Ollie smirked, “Looks like I caught a pet bat.”

“What are you talking about?” Bruce was not amused, breath a bit light from Ollie’s weight.

Clark froze in place, his match completely forgotten. Barry paused when he saw that his opponent was distracted. The two watched the exchange between Ollie and Bruce.

“Get off!” Bruce was embarrassed now that there was an audience. Clark gritted his teeth. He was _thiiiiis_ close to forcing Ollie off Bruce himself. Maybe dragging him 1000 feet into the sky and having a long chat with him would be good too.

“Why would I do that? You’re cute when you blush,” Ollie didn’t look like he was going to get off anytime soon.

“Stop playing around.”

“What if I’m not, Bruce? Maybe I like seeing you like this.”

Clark stood right beside them, sneering down at Ollie with an angry gaze.

“You can let Batman go now, or I can rip that beard off your face.”

Laughter erupted from the Green Arrow. Bruce glared at his lover. Unwilling to let the tension rise any further, Barry used his super speed to free Bruce himself. Bruce gave him a grateful nod, steading himself on his feet.

“Training is over,” he gave both Ollie and Clark one last Batglare before he began leaving. Clark followed him like a flying puppy.

“Bruce. Where are you going?”

“I told you that you needed to work on that jealousy of yours.”

“But he literally flirted with you in front of me!”

“To get a reaction,” Batman shook his head, “It seems some of our friends have found a game to play. And as long as you give them the reaction they want, they’ll keep doing it.”

Clark cracked his knuckles, “Or I can—”

“Clark. Tell me you’re not actually going to threaten them.”

Maybe….maybe not. Clark wasn’t sure, so he just flashed his lover a not-so-innocent smile, causing Bruce to sigh.

Xxxxxxxx

Whenever Cyborg needed a tune-up, he was usually self-efficient enough to do it himself. Which was why when Clark overheard him asking Batman for help, he immediately grew suspicious. So, he found himself in the mechanic’s room. From afar with he watched as Bruce checked Cyborg’s circuits. Cyborg’s chest cavity was opened, revealing all the wires and gears inside. Clark didn’t like that smirk on Victor’s face. He knew trouble was knocking on their door.

“Victor, have you considered going to Lucius Fox? He could check on you faster than I can. And could probably give you an upgrade while he’s at it,” Batman was used to Clark glaring in the background, so he didn’t even acknowledge his presence anymore.

“Who needs an upgrade when you got a genius mind right here,” Victor poked at Bruce’s head. It might’ve been a friendly poke if it weren’t for that flirtatious glint in his eye. Clark had already had enough.

“That genius mind belongs to me.”

“Hey, who knows?” Victor shrugged his shoulders as much as he could, considering he was resting on the table and Batman was working on his chest, “Maybe it could belong to me.”

“The brain is in MY head. So, it’s mine,” Batman fiddled with the tool in his hand, desperate to hurry up.

“You know my dad always told me to look for intelligence in a partner,” Victor grinned. Clark was three seconds from starting a fight. And Victor didn’t even seem to care! He was nearly laughing at this point.

“Good for you,” finished, Bruce closed the cavity and turned his stormy eyes on Clark, “My office. Now.”

Clark didn’t know how to feel: happy that he had Bruce’s attention or scared. He went with the latter. As they stepped into the small room, Batman crossed his arms and tapped his foot, a clear sign that he was losing his patience.

“Clark. Stop. Reacting to it.”

“Re….reacting to…people flirting with you? But—”

“I told you that they’re just messing with you. The more you give them the reaction they want, the more they’ll do it. And I for one am tired of this game. So, the sooner they stop, the better.”

Clark pouted, “I just…get so…so—”

“—jealous?” Batman quirked a brow.

Clark wrapped his arms around Batman, who was still crossing his arms. Fortunately, he didn’t push him away, “I love you.”

“I’m not leaving you, Clark. You have to know that.”

“I do,” Clark buried his nose in the crook of Batman’s neck, “I just need other people to know it too.”

“You need to work on your jealousy issues.”

Xxxxx

Bruce finally got Clark to agree to try not to do anything the next time it happened. Clark, eager to please his lover, was determined to do his best. But who would it be this time? Aquaman? The Flash? Or maybe---

“Hey, Spooky. Mind if I sit with you?” Hal didn’t wait for an answer. He forced himself between Bruce and Clark, both of whom had previously been enjoying their lunch in peace.

Clark bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming. He managed not to say anything. He tried to look away as Hal rested his elbow on Bruce’s shoulder, but it was like looking away from a house on fire. It was a total disaster that he couldn’t tear his eyes from.

“What do you want, Jordan?”

Hal glanced in Clark’s direction for just a second. Clark realized this was a test, one he needed to pass.

“Just thought I’d say hi to a cute face.”

Clark sipped his soda, causing Hal to frown in disappointment. Bruce didn’t react, but Clark could tell he was pleased with him. Clark was finally controlling his jealousy. Sure, he had broken the fork he was holding in two, but he smartly kept that hidden under the table.

“That’s nice.”

After the lack of reaction, Clark assumed Hal would give up. But he forgot that this man had more gumption than sense.

“What are you doing?” Bruce demanded as Hal straddled himself on his lap like he was a toddler about to ask Santa for presents. Clark was unprepared. He didn’t know how to react and his brain had stopped working.

“I mean it. You have a really cute face. Why don’t you dump Big Blue here and go green?”

Hal was yanked out of Bruce’s lap in an instant. Clark had him by the collar and was glaring at him through red eyes. He hated himself for failing the test. But dammit, he just wanted to take Bruce to the Fortress of Solitude and keep him there. Maybe that way no one would ever flirt with him again.

…He wouldn’t really do that.

“Clark! Drop him!” Bruce gave him that voice. The one that demanded full cooperation. Clark took in a deep breath and did what he was told. He flew away before he could let his anger out on anyone. Meanwhile, Bruce glared at Hal. Then he aimed his glare at the table next to his, where Diana, Ollie and Victor sat.

“All three of you are getting double-time for patrol today.”

They looked at each other with barely concealed anguish, groaning but not arguing with the Bat. They knew they had deserved this punishment.

“Hey, Spooky? What about me?” Hal asked.

“You’re getting triple.”

Xxxx

He sat on the edge of HQ building, looking out to sea and feeling terrible. Would Bruce keep dating him knowing how easily jealous he got? Maybe Bruce was having second thoughts.

Clark frowned. Even though a big part of him wanted to continue to be the jealous lover, to keep Bruce on a leash; an even bigger part knew that was unhealthy. And it was also unfair to Bruce.

“Everything, okay?” Barry’s voice came from behind him. He sat next to Clark and offered a friendly smile.

“I’m fine. Thanks for asking.”

“Don’t let anything they do get to you. They’re like little kids.”

“Barry. Do you think it’s bad to be jealous when you’re in a relationship?”

Barry considered him for a moment, “It’s never a bad thing to _feel_ the way you do about something. It’s just how you react that’s the problem.”

“Well….I just tried to punch Hal Jordan.”

“Everyone’s tried that at least once.”

“Seriously, Barry. Do you think I’m taking my jealousy too far?” Clark was desperate for advice. And Barry was one of the more rational of his friends.

Barry gave him a friendly pat on the back. He snuggled a little bit closer.

“No. I think you have something that needs to be worked on. And the fact that you’re trying is good enough. I’m sure Bruce would agree.”

Feeling relieved, Clark gave him a friendly hug and sighed happily. It was just the kind of encouragement he had been hoping for. Barry was truly the best friend---

\--Did he just kiss him on the cheek?

Clark pulled away so quickly that he almost knocked Barry over.

“What was that?”

“Oh….I just thought you were cute. And since you were hugging me….I’d take my chance,” Barry was now smirking, but his eyes were looking past Clark. Clark turned around, shocked to see Bruce there. Bruce’s glare was a thousand times colder than ever before.

“Gotta go!” Barry zipped out of there in half a second. Now Clark was left with an angry Bruce. He ran towards him and stopped just inches away, giving Bruce a pleading look.

“It’s not what it looks like! He…he….I didn’t know he would—”

Before he could do anymore stammering, Bruce grabbed his collar and forced his lips on his own. The passionate kiss was enough to turn Clark to putty. Clark’s hands found their way onto Bruce’s toned bottom. Normally, Bruce would get onto him for this. But this time he didn’t seem to care. As a matter of fact, he seemed to want even more.

Bruce withdrew just long enough to mutter ‘mine’ before returning to the kiss.

“Bruce! You need to work on your jealousy,” Clark knew Bruce was going to make him pay for that remark.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

The Bat clung onto him like a second skin and Clark loved every moment of it. Clark realized that the others had convinced Barry to get in on the joke. He was going to have to thank all five of them later.


End file.
